


L.L.

by BrightLightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightning/pseuds/BrightLightning
Summary: Kara has been getting anonymous love letters stuffed in her locker. The only clue for her mystery admirer is the initial 'L.L.' left as a signature.Kara is baffled and has no idea who it might be, their school is big, there has to be many students with the initials ‘L.L.’





	L.L.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youmeandem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeandem/gifts).



It was a like any other school day. Kara was ecstatic that today is Friday and the weekend is here, even if it was still second period. Especially since it was second period and she was heading to Mr. Snapper’s English class. Not because she practically enjoys English class, or Mr. Snapper for that matter, but because of a certain brunet that is seated right behind her in class. Lena Luthor, the younger sister of Lex Luthor, who’s best friends with her cousin Clark. 

 

Kara doesn’t understand what it is, but something just gravitates her towards the brunette. Maybe because she is as smart as she is. Maybe it’s her green eyes that somehow remind her of home. Unlike her brother, Lena isn’t outgoing, and has a resting bitch face. No, not bitch face, more like ‘don’t you dare come close’ kinda look. And it works, for most people, but Kara is just intrigued. 

 

Since they first started this class together, whenever Kara entered the classroom, Lena was always there at her seat scribbling in her notebook. So, when Kara approached her seat, she would smile her signature sunshine smile and greet her a variation of ‘hey, hi, and hey Lena’. However, Lena never replies, just glances up at her and then continue scribbling in her notebook. 

So after a few weeks, Kara was annoyed that Lena never greets her back, and she decided to do something about it. So now, she made sure that every second period on Fridays, she is the first one in class, seated. 

She took her seat, took out her notebook and start drawing. Soon after, Lena entered that classroom; Kara glanced up at her then back to her drawings. If Lena was surprised, she did not show it. She just went to her seat, put her earphones in, and took out her own notebook and started scribbling on it. 

 

The next Friday, after third period, Kara headed towards her lock to put her notebooks and binder before heading to lunch. She opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and started to read it. 

‘With sullenness and darkness all around,  
your smile radiates what I have been looking for but never found  
every time I see you my heart stifles a pound  
words that leave your lips, are how angels sound.  
Every step leaves you floating off the ground  
like you stepped out of heaven and can never be earthbound  
for that, queen of my heart is what you’ve been crowned  
L.L.’

It was a poem! She stuffed her belongings in the locker, slammed it shut and ran towards the cafeteria. 

 

She crashes on the table next to Winn, and whisper yells, “Guys, you’re not going to believe this! It’s a poem! I found a poem!” 

The three of them, Winn, Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, gave her a confused look. Winn asks amused, “What do you mean you found a poem, why were you looking for one anyways?” 

“I wasn’t looking for it; I just found it, stuffed in my locker. Here, look, read it. There is no name, just initials… I wonder who it could be… oh God, my own secret admirer… how romantic…” Alex cut her rambling off, “Romantic? Creepy is what is it!” Kara huffs, “well I think it is romantic, and clearly they do too” She grabbed the paper back and started rereading it, with Winn reading it over her shoulder. 

When she finished reading it a second time, she puts it in her binder and puts both hands on the table, lowers her head and leans in, “The school is huge, there must be lots of people with the initials L.L., how am I supposed to know who it is!”

Maggie chimes in, “well Winn here could hack into the school’s directory and get a list of all the students that attend this school and we can see who has those initials and start crossing them off one by one.”  
Winn rubs the back of his neck “yeah, yeah I could, I mean I could do that if you want me to.”

“No, no I’m sure it’s a one-time thing anyways”

Maggie still curious asks, “So who do you think it is?” Kara has this longing look, “well not Lena Luthor, that’s for sure!” Alex gives her a confused look again, “What” and Maggie jumps in and says, “What makes you say that?”

 

Kara, oblivious to that analyzing look that Maggie is giving her replies, “Well, first of all, she doesn’t give anyone any time of day, and secondly, she kept ignoring me when I used to greet her in English class. So it can’t be her.” 

Things are getting interesting Maggie thinks, “Used to, so you gave up?” Kara replies, “Well not technically, I just made sure to be in my seat before her, so I don’t have to.”

 

Alex chuckles, “Well this is the first I’ve heard of this, Kara early for a class”  
Winn adds with a quirk of his eyebrows, “And it’s Snapper’s class!!”  
Maggie’s detective instincts are kicking in full gear now, “So when did you start doing that?”  
Kara nonchalantly replies, “last Friday”

 

Maggie’s eyes go wide open, she regains herself and says in a mocking voice, “Yup, sure isn’t Lena Luthor!” The three of them laugh while Kara dejectedly replies, “yeah I know… Oh! Maybe it’s Leo Luvern! He’s always smiling at me and is so nice to me… or maybe it’s Luke Linker” she continued to think while taking out her lunch to eat. She started eating her lunch absentmindedly… not hearing the conversations around her, just thinking of her secret admirer.

 

Monday came around and Tuesday and Wednesday…. And Kara started wondering if it was in fact a one-time thing. Maybe they got the wrong locker, maybe they were just pranking her. These set of thoughts lingered until Friday second period. Kara had left her class in a rush, almost jogging to reach her English class, even though she had a lot of time still left to reach it and still be there before Lena. 

Kara opened the door and entered the classroom hastily. To her surprise, Lena was already inside, sitting in her seat. Kara was baffled, ‘How did she get here before me, I almost ran here! Darn it, now should I say hello, or should I ignore her. Oh how could I ignore her, at least I’ll get to look at her eyes…’ 

She walked to her seat, “Hey Lena” she said flashing her smile. I guess today is full of surprises she thought when Lena looked up, smiled at her and then back to her notebooks. However, that was her second thought as the beauty of Lena’s smile took over her brain for a while.

 

After third period, Kara was slowly walking to her locker, hoping that maybe today she will find another note. Her steps halted as she noticed that this time there was a yellow rose, with the stem stuffed in the open slit of her locker. She neared her locker, took out the rose and smiled as she smelled it. She opened her locker and another note fell. 

‘Your smile brightens my day, just like the sun making its way through the clouds after a storm.  
Your presence sends chills down my spine but leaves my heart feeling warm.  
L.L.’

Kara’s heart melted as she thought that that was the sweetest thing anyone has done for her. She smells the rose once more before putting it in her binder and shutting her locker closed. ‘Can’t wait to tell Alex about this!’

**********

Friday at the end of last session, Kara quickly throws her backpack on one shoulder, gathers her notebook and binder, and heads out of class. She is fast walking through the halls to reach Clarks class before he leaves. Kara walks into Clark’s class asking him for a ride home; since Alex has a date planed out with Maggie and won’t be able to drive her home. 

She finds Clark standing next to Lex, who is still sitting at his assigned seat. With her signature smile, “Hey Clark, Lex”. Clark smiles back at her with the smiles that must surely run in the family, and replies, “Hey Kara”, while Lex just nods at her and gives her a small smile. “Clark…” She start while absentmindedly starts rubbing her finger against the carving on Lex’s desk, “Can you give me a ride home? Alex can’t…” and she looks down at the carvings and her eyes go wide open, she starts stumbling with her words, “can’t … she, she can’t, has a date, a date with Maggie”. 

There on Lex’s desk, the carving read “Property of L.L.” she doesn’t register what Clark says next, she is only brought out of her head when he places a hand on her shoulder and gestures with his head to leave. Lex says “Bye Kara” she looks back at him and he gives her a wink. She starts freaking out on the inside, ‘Lex Luthor! It’s freaking Lex Luthor! It can’t be!’ 

 

Occupied with her own thoughts, she doesn’t notice the girl standing in front of her and bumps into her, dropping her own things. She apologizes as she drops to her knees to gather her belongings, she didn’t even bother to look at the girl. 

Quickly trying to gather all the notes that flew out of her binder, including the love note she received from her secret admirer earlier that day along with the yellow rose. The other girl drops to her knees to help her. She grabs the rose and hands it to her. 

Only then, did Kara look up to see who the girl was. Those green eyes couldn’t belong to anyone other than Lena Luthor, the sister of Lex Luthor. Lena looks at the rose and back at Kara, and gives her a smile. It’s the most beautiful smile that Kara has seen. ‘Surely she is smiling because she knows that rose is from her brother!’ she thinks to herself. Kara quickly grabs it, “Thanks”. She stands up, grabs Clark by the elbow and hurries out. 

While in the car, Kara is still freaking out about her latest discovery. She had to know for sure if it was Lex. The discovery was disappointing to say the least. Not that she didn’t like Lex, he was a nice guy, but she wasn’t interested in him like that. 

Kara turned in her seat to look at Clark, “Clark, I was wondering, is Lex seeing someone?” He scrunches his brows but keeps his eye on the road, “No”. 

“Do you know if he is interested in anyone?” Clark now takes a quick quizzical glance at her, “No, not that I know of, why?” She turns and looks out the window, “No reason… just wondering”. 

**********

As soon as she got home, she ran to her room and called Winn. “Hey Kara”

“Winn oh God Winn!! It’s Lex Luthor! I think it’s Lex!!”  
Winn: “What?! How’d you know?”  
Kara recaps what happened “… He engraved his table with L.L. and he winked at me! It has to be him!”

“So are you going to call him out?” Winn asks.  
“No, I’m gonna be sneaky about it!”

Winn says in a light teasing voice, “Kara, you being sneaky is basically calling him out”  
Kara huffs, “ok, ok, hmm I think I’ll wait till Friday and ask via note! I’ll tape a note to my locker”

**********

So the next Friday, right before third period, Kara taped a note to her locker that read;

‘You increase the rate of my heart beat  
From the rhymes you write on this sheet.  
I can tell that you are really sweat,  
but this thing we have feels incomplete.  
Would you tell me your name? To have something concrete?  
So next time I can ask you out. It would be my treat! :D  
K.D.’

 

After third period, Kara came rushing to her lock, she couldn’t wait to get her reply. Her note was gone. So she hoped that her secret admirer read it. She hastily opened her locker, but nothing happened. No note fell out, and nothing out of the ordinary going on in her locker.  
‘Darn! I hope I didn’t scare them off… urghhh!!’

 

She went on with her day grumpy and her weekend sulking. However, she kept her hopes up that maybe they just needed time to decide whether to tell her who they are, to give up their façade or not.

**********

Finally, Friday is here. A week seemed like months for Kara waiting to get a chance to get confirmation about her secret admirer’s identity. She was anxious to say the least. She wanted to know, but at the same time didn’t. If knowing meant confirmation that it’s Lex, she’d rather not know, and stay in the romantic fantasy scenario she is currently living. The signs lead her to think it’s Lex, but she really hopes it’s not him. All feelings she has for him are completely platonic. 

After third period, she rushed to her locker. Her heart pounding in her chest. Time stood still as she approached her locker. A red rose stuck out from it. The note read: 

 

‘My heart on my sleeve I wore  
When you know, I hope it won’t end up tore.  
For us, don’t know what life has instore  
Maybe there is something here we can explore?  
One L. stands for Luthor  
L. Luthor’

 

Kara’s heart dropped, and her stomach churned. Her fantasy has come to an end. It is Lex! She puts her belongings back in her locker, along with the red rose, but stuffs the letter in her pocket as she heads towards the cafeteria. 

She reaches her friends table, and greets them with a sad smile. Alex senses that something’s up with Kara. “Did you get a reply? Do u know who your secret admirer is?” 

Kara simply reaches to her pocket and pulls out the piece of paper, “I got a red rose this time”. Winn takes it and reads it in a low voice, but high enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Maggie chokes a laugh, “Maybe the other L. stands for Lesbian”. Kara looks at her with hopeful eye, “What do you mean”  
“I think you secret, not so secret anymore, admirer is Lena Luthor” Maggie replies with a smirk.

“Lena? Are kidding me? The same Lena that sits aside when we are all hanging out at Lex’s place. That has NEVER spoke to me. Not one word! She doesn’t even reply when I greet her, never once said hi back! Don’t get me wrong, I’d love for it to be her. She did smile twice back though. But who am I kidding she is not even the slightest interested in me! I don’t like Lex like that, he’s the wrong Luthor” and she said the last part just as Clark and Lex step up behind her.  
“Who’s the wrong Luthor?”

Kara’s eyes widen as she hears his voice, Winn quickly hides the note by bringing his hands under the table, Alex watches in apprehension while Maggie has a shit-eating grin on her face. Unfortunately for Kara, Winn starts speaking, “Not you that’s for sure…note? What note?” Kara elbows him in the ribs to shut him up. Next up to speak was Maggie, “Quick question Lex, we were trying to come up with words that rhyme with ‘Thor’, Kara here came up with Luthor, so since you, a Luthor are here, could you give us a hand?

Lex brushes a hand through his hair and smiles nervously, “Yeah, English Lit was not one of my best subject. Guess I am the wrong Luthor for that, heh. You could ask my sister Lena for help. She’s always writing stuff. Ohh there she is, LENA!” waving his hand “COME HERE!” he yelled for her to come over. 

Kara starts to panic, ‘OMG IT’S LENA, IT’S LENA!’

**Author's Note:**

> youmeandem, as this was inspired by your tweet, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hope everyone else enjoyed it as well. Still fairly new to writing, any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
